Accidental Engagement
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: When the group returns to England after the first defeat of Imhotep, Rick starts a lie that spreads amongst Evy's friends.
1. Friendly Rivalry

Accidental Engagement  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rick O'Connell, Evelyn 'Evy' Carnahan, and Jonathan Carnahan are not mine. If they were mine, I could just make this into a movie instead of writing it down...okay, that's a lie. I probably wouldn't make it into a movie, but that isn't the point.  
  
  
  
Rick O'Connell glanced at the sleeping woman whose head rested on his shoulder. Her brother sat across from him, continually turning to the train window as if he was anxious to be back in London.  
  
Suddenly, the man jumped up like an excited child and shook his sister awake. "Evy! Hey Evy!"  
  
Rick tried to shush him with a threatening "Leave her alone, Jonathan", only it was too late. The brunette opened her eyes. "What is it, Jonathan?" she yawned as she sat up.  
  
"You don't think the Hallows will still be in London, do you?" he asked.  
  
The name seemed to awaken the woman. "Oh no! I hope not!" she said with disgust.  
  
Rick cautiously inquired, "Do I want to know about this?"  
  
"Our father was always in..." Evelyn paused deciding on the best word choice. "...friendly competition with another explorer named William Hallow the second."  
  
Jonathan scoffed, "Friendly. I would not call trying to keep someone and his wife trapped in an Egyptian tomb for two hours so you can snag all the glory friendly."  
  
Evy ignored her brother and continued. "Well, we grew up with Hallow's beastly children, Eliza and William the third. Of course, the rivalry moved down to the next generation. Both Willie and Eliza always had to be better than Jonathan and myself."  
  
Jonathan began to laugh aloud. "You should have seen Evy's face when Willie was excepted by the Bembridge scholars and she wasn't." She gave him a death glare and the man stopped his chuckling.  
  
Rick shrugged his shoulders. "So, why should they bother you now? That was all a long time ago, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I would love to see them again and just rub all this treasure in their face," Jonathan said spitefully.  
  
The train slowed as it pulled into the London station. Evy began to gather her baggage, mumbling, "Not me. If I never see Eliza and Willie Hallow again it'll be too soon.  
  
Jonathan took another peek out the window, then did a double take. "Well, tough luck, ol' mum. There's Duchess Eliza now."  
  
Evy spun around to see the tall, stately blonde standing on the platform looking very regal in her Parisian fashion and feathered hat. She saw them in the window and flashed a smile. She waved. Evelyn politely waved, then went back to her place next to Rick. He put his arm around her and she whined, "Can we just go back to Egypt now?"  
  
"What about the Bembridge Scholars? They're waiting for you, remember," he pointed out, giving her a short kiss.  
  
The three stepped onto the crowded platform, Rick separated from the brother and sister in order to snatch their bags. Eliza Hallow ran to her childhood playmates and gave out light hugs. She was very overdramatic and phony in her actions. "Evelyn! Jonathan! I was starting to think you had followed your parents' footsteps and were planning on moving back to Cairo. But here you are!" Her eyes lost interest in them for a moment as they fell upon Rick who approached the group. When he leaned down to kiss Evy her face fell. "Yes...well, I read that you did very well in Egypt. The Bembridge Scholars had asked my brother to pick you up, but he was detained."  
  
"There was no need. We could have just called a cab," Evy replied.  
  
"Nonsense," Eliza gasped, "Besides, you must meet my husband. He's waiting with the car."  
  
As the woman turned to lead the way out of the station, Evy told her glumly, "Congratulations."  
  
Eliza's smile grew as she boasted, "He's an earl."  
  
Rick whispered in wonderment, "You grew up with her?"  
  
"I didn't say I enjoyed it," Evy told him.  
  
Eliza husband was considerably older than her and one could see that it was marriage based on profit, not love. The "earl" as his wife offhandedly called him, had very little to say. Meanwhile, she yammered the entire car ride, never giving Jonathan any chance to gloat. Even he was thrilled when they were dropped off at the hotel.  
  
"I need a drink," Jonathan grumbled as he headed for the bar next door.  
  
Rick went with him to keep the man out of trouble while Evy went to unpack. They entered the smoky bar. It was a large difference from the seedy places O'Connell was used to back in Egypt. Men were playing cards and casually sipping their beer.  
  
Jonathan caught sight of pretty face he claimed to know. "Why don't you wait for me at the bar while I reacquaint myself."  
  
Being too tired from the trip to argue, Rick did as suggested and simply hoped Jonathan didn't get into so much trouble that they'd have to fight their way out of it. He took a seat next to two men who were discussing loudly. He didn't mean to listen in, but Rick heard the more obnoxious of the two say, "Evelyn comes back today from Egypt today."  
  
"Evelyn?" the second man asked.  
  
"You remember. We went to school with her."  
  
"Oh yes. How many years has it been? Five? Weren't you engaged to her once?" The man followed the question with a long swig from his drink.  
  
O'Connell was surprised when he felt himself hold his breath at the thought of Evy once being engaged.  
  
"No, she always turned me down," the first man replied after releasing a long unattractive belch.  
  
Rick faced the men. "I think I know who you're talking about."  
  
"Oh really," the first man laughed, "Evelyn Carnahan? Curly, dark hair she always wears up, reading glasses, half Egyptian, hides behind a history book?"  
  
"That would be her," O'Connell replied calmly.  
  
"Well, let me buy you a drink, friend. I'm William Hollow. Evy and I grew up together. We were always very close." He waited for his mug to be refilled before continuing. "As I was saying, I asked her a couple of times to marry me, but she said no every time. I can't understand why. It wasn't like anyone else was going to marry her." His drink reached his lips and began to chug.  
  
The words seemed horrible to Rick and that was probably what made him say what he said next. As soon as the sentence came out of his mouth he knew he should have stopped to think.  
  
"Actually, Evelyn is my fiancee." William Hollow the third proceeded to spit out his drink. 


	2. Lying Through His Teeth

Accidental Engagement: Chapter 2 Lying Through His Teeth  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER (to the tune of "Camptown Races"):   
Jonathan, Evelyn, and Rick  
Do Da Do Da  
3 cool characters, take your pick  
Oh Da Do Da Day  
Oh these characters are not mine  
Do Da Do Da  
I can't think of the next line  
Oh Da Do Da Day  
I hope you all enjoy my tale  
Do Da Do Da  
Stephen Sommers, don't throw me in jail  
Oh Da Do Da Day  
Please don't sue me  
I have no money  
I also do not own this tune  
Just trying to be funny  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all so much for your feedback. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Heck, I'll even look forward to flames. I won't necessarily enjoy or like them, but I like knowing people's opinion. Thanks again.  
  
  
Rick O'Connell awoke the next morning hoping yesterday had been a dream. He kept wishing that when he stepped out of his hotel room he would find Evy smiling at him. However, after he dressed and knocked on Evelyn's door the fact that there was no answer brought everything back.  
  
He remembered the whole aftermath of his lie. There was William Hallow the third drunk off his ass congratulating Evy while she tried to kick him out of the room. He also kept saying, "I can't believe that's you!" Apparently, the sight of Evelyn Carnahan in black dress with her hair down just added to his shock. Finally, Rick picked up the man and tossed him out. O'Connell hoped that was the end of it, but he still had to deal with his angry girlfriend.  
  
He saw her standing with a deep frown and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"  
  
"Rick, since when are we engaged?" she demanded to know.  
  
"I was just trying to shut up that..."  
  
"I can handle Willie. But now you have to explain to everyone the truth when they all come here tomorrow. And trust me, they will come. He will tell everyone he meets." It was about then that she slammed the door.  
  
Rick went down into the lobby where Eliza Hallow was excitedly talking to Evy. "I insist on throwing you an engagement party! I won't take no from an old friend like you."  
  
Coming up behind his girlfriend, Rick asked with a fake smile, "What's going on, honey?"  
  
Evy flashed him a wicked grin. "Well...Darling, Eliza was just planning a party for us. Seems her brother told her our little secret."  
  
He opened his mouth to comment, but Eliza cut him off. "I will see you both Friday night in my house promptly at eight. Until then..."  
  
O'Connell thought about trying argue right then, but he wasn't sure what kind of gossip this woman would start based on his words. "See you then," Rick replied as she walked away.  
  
Evy looked up at him with confusion, only he waited to talk until Eliza was out of hearing distance. "It would probably be better to tell everyone in person, right," he explained, "But you could have made it all just go away if you had told her. Then we could have been out of this mess by now."  
  
Shaking her head and continuing to smirk at him, Evy asked, "We? I wasn't the one who lied in the first place."  
  
"I did it for good reason..." He was about to tell her the details of the conversation he had interrupted last night, yet stopped himself. It wasn't important for Evy to know what Willie Hallow thought of her. "So, why exactly is Eliza throwing a party for you if you two were in competition?"  
  
"Probably because she wants to show off her house. Not to mention that it's tradition. There was a group of us girls and when the first of us was engaged Eliza threw the party," Evy informed him. As she spoke she headed for the doors leading outside. "We better go. We can't be late."  
  
Rick followed her. "Does she throw good parties?"  
  
"How should I know? I escaped to Egypt at the time."  
  
The two walked into the crowded London streets, hailing a cab to take them to the British Museum. Jonathan met them there. He wore the clothes he'd had on the day before and appeared to be suffering from a hangover. It was then that Rick realized that he had left Jonathan in the bar the previous night. Obviously, the man hadn't noticed.  
  
Tucking in his shirt, Evy's brother yawned, "So, what story are we telling these scholars. That you resurrected a mummy who almost destroyed the world and tried to make you his sacrifice. Add in all the details about how if I hadn't saved the day...with your help O'Connell, of course, we'd never be able to tell them about the great archeological find you're presenting to them."  
  
Rick set a firm hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "If you want to tell them that, be my guest. I'm sure we'll come to visit you after they have you locked up in the loony pen."  
  
Evelyn agreed, "Maybe it would be better if you just lied. You're both very good at that." Rick rolled his eyes as her comment. "I think we should simply say we stumbled across Hamunaptra and managed to make our discoveries before an accident caused the city to...fall down. Sound good?" The two men nodded.  
  
The sketchy details the trio gave to the Bembridge Scholars were enough and had them out the meeting by sunset. They headed back to the hotel, Jonathan still grumbling about a massive headache.  
  
O'Connell started through the lobby, busy trying to decide on the best word choice for telling all of Evy's childhood "friends" that she had started hanging out with a lousy American who enjoyed lying to unsuspecting people in bars. He was brought out of his thoughts when the man behind the registry counter called to him.  
  
"Mr. Rick O'Connell, you have a visitor," the manager said.  
  
Now things were really confusing. Who would be calling on Rick? He didn't know anyone in London. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. O'Connell?" an English woman's voice excitedly squealed. She stood up from one of the chairs. She was slightly overweight and rosy cheeked, a very pleasant and cheerful person. "My name is Mrs. Cordelia Porter. I'm an old friend of Evelyn's. Eliza told me about how your engagement and I was just curious to find out about you."  
  
"Oh," was all Rick managed to say. He knew this was the perfect opportunity to tell the truth. He could explain it all to Mrs. Porter and end it. He could simply say there had been a misunderstanding. Willie must have heard him wrong and Evy thought Eliza was planning a homecoming party. There would be some embarrassed blushing on the part of Evy's friends and Willie would probably be ridiculed for getting the information wrong in the first place. It was that easy. Yet, all Rick said was, "Nice to meet you."  
  
They made some polite and boring conversation, Cordelia asking all the customary questions a woman would ask upon a friend's engagement. It wasn't until the words "How did you two meet" that Rick was thrown off guard.  
  
"How did we meet?" He didn't want to tell the complete truth on that one. It was too complicated anyway. However, he had really done enough lying for one day. "Let's just say she saved my life."  
  
The grown woman's face softened and she let out a long "Oooh! That's so romantic."  
  
"If you say so. But that isn't how I remember it," Rick muttered, then excused himself. "I want to say goodnight to Evy before she ends up stuck in a book and falls asleep."  
  
"Perfectly understandable. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. O'Connell, and I'm looking forward to seeing you on Friday," Mrs. Porter said with a wide grin.  
  
Rick helped her call a cab, then dragged his feet upstairs. The more he realized that he had just dug himself into a deeper hole, the slower he walked. "Damn it. This just keeps getting better."  
  
He passed Jonathan in the hallway. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned, still groggy from his partying the night before.  
  
Rick looked the man directly in the eyes and said, "Oh nothing. I was just wondering where the plagues of Egypt are when you really need them." 


	3. Bachelors Forever

Accidental Engagement: Chapter 3 Bachelors and Ex-Bachelors  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. If you recognize the character's name from something other than this story, I obviously do not own him/her, now do I.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this is taking me so long. There doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day to write fan fiction, study the Romans invading Carthage, and memorize the different layers of the Earth's crust. I'm trying though. So, don't give up on me yet, I swear there will be more to come.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE PART 2: I don't know much about recording devices during this era, but I do know about cylinders and records which were around and popular before the Mummy took place. Secondly, I don't know when the phase "Ball 'n Chain" came into use so if I've used before its time... I doubt anyone cares.  
  
  
The next day, Rick had even more visitors. However, these ones were the two men he had met in the bar. William Hollow the third grinned at Rick and said with fake courtesy, "Hello friend. Care to join us in an afternoon of poker."  
  
O'Connell automatically noticed the difference between the sober and drunk William Hollow. When intoxicated, the man spoke his mind without regard to the consequences. But with his head clear, Hollow seemed to hide something. His insults and opinions were there but less blunt.  
  
Hollow and his buddy somehow talked Rick into coming with them. He wasn't a fan of cards, but he wanted to know what the pair was up to. Thus, the three started to William's upscale apartment. They took seats at a round table and one person dealt the cards.  
  
"So Rick," Willie spoke in slow tones, like he was afraid the American wouldn't understand him otherwise, "What made you decide to marry our Evy?"  
  
As he accepted what cards he was given, Rick shrugged, not sure how to answer a question about an event that had never happened. "Seemed like a good idea at the time" had gotten him into trouble once already. "We went through a traumatizing experience and somewhere in there I fell in love with her," Rick muttered.  
  
Willie's friend glanced over the fanned set of cards in front of him. "She suckered you into it, didn't she."  
  
The comment surprised Rick. At first, he wasn't sure of what to say. Evelyn's guy friends really didn't hold her in very high regard. "Why would you say that?"  
  
Laughing, Willie took another card from the deck and said, "Because, it's Evelyn. She's been stubborn since the first time she had to share a toy she didn't want my sister to touch. She's always had a way of arguing and twisting everything into her own logic."  
  
In his own apartment, William was more bold, but Rick was unaffected by this fact. Firstly, he knew the man was right. Evy did try to maneuver the conversation until she got when she wanted, but it was one of the things that made her the person he loved. So, as silly as it may have seemed at the time in view of the fact that Willie was stating the truth, O'Connell stuck up for her. "At least Evelyn knows what she wants and what she doesn't want. She doesn't let anyone stop her, even if they continually ask her questions they already know the answer to."  
  
Willie turned a fascinating shade of red, but his expression returned to a look of indifference as he realized something. "What am I saying? I'm sure you're not giving up on bachelorism yet."  
  
Wrinkling his forehead in confusion, Rick questioned what he meant. "I'm engaged to Evy. If I'm marrying her, I'm not a bachelor anymore or are the rules different here?"  
  
"Take Melborn here," Hollow motioned to his friend, "He's a married man with money to support his family, but that doesn't stop him spending that money on someone else every now and again."  
  
Melborn grimaced. "I thought we were going to play poker here."  
  
"I'm not going to cheat on her, if that's what you're saying," Rick replied with disgust.  
  
"Oh come on, O'Connell!" Willie groaned, "Don't tell me you're that quick to just give up your freedom and strap on the ball 'n chain."  
  
Without batting an eye, Rick snapped, "Yeah, I guess I am!" He caught what he said and decided he needed to calm down. Leaning back in his chair, O'Connell stretched his legs and felt his foot collide with a box. Hollow and Melborn nervously tugged on their collars as the American ducked under the table to retrieve the old phonograph hidden there. Their entire conversation had been recorded onto a cylinder. "Let me see if I understand what you were trying to do," he growled, "You wanted me to say something unfaithful so Evy could hear this and find out about it." The pair said nothing. Standing up and flinging his cards across the table, the man grumbled, "Good day, gentlemen."  
  
Rick walked back to the hotel, wondering about what kind of childhood Evy must of had with people like that around. Jonathan probably fit right in, but her... She was different from anybody he had ever known and he was certain that different wasn't an award winning quality amongst their circle of "friends".  
  
Evy was in her hotel room trying to memorize the lives of different Pharohs from the middle kingdom when Rick knocked on the door. "What happened to you?" she asked when she answered the door, "You don't look very happy?"  
  
He plopped down on a sofa with a sigh. "What exactly was I thinking when I got us into this mess?"  
  
"I don't believe you were thinking, Rick," she responded, "Are you ready to tell the truth?"  
  
"I told you before, I'll tell the truth at the party where everyone can hear it and no one can get the information wrong."  
  
"If you say so. It really doesn't make a difference. Whatever you say, they will hear what they want to hear." Evelyn sat down next to O'Connell, then nudged him with her shoulder. "Cheer up. At least we can look back and laugh at this...or I can, in any case. You may have to move back to Cairo when everyone is finished with you."  
  
"After this experience I'll gladly go back to Cairo," he muttered, "So far I've only met one of your friends who was decent and even she was too nosy."  
  
"What can I say?" Evy commented, "I was the most charming and intelligent person in the group when were children."  
  
Rick wrapped his arms around her. "Then why is it that you seemed to be the biggest pain of them all?" he teased.  
  
He leaned into kiss her, but Evy suddenly pulled back with a realization. "Hey, does Jonathan know about everything going on? He knows there's a party on Friday, but I don't think he's heard why."  
  
"Maybe we should fill him in," O'Connell suggested.  
  
Evelyn thought it over and at last muttered, "No, I think he can find out about your slip-up along with everyone else." She finished the kiss, then felt Rick place something in her hand. It was the recording from that afternoon.  
  
"If you ever need any dirt on your old pal Melborn, it's right there," Rick explained.  
  
She glanced at the cylinder, then at her fake fiancee. "Do I even want to know where you got this?" Rick kissed her again. Evelyn frowned and answered her own question, "I didn't think so." 


	4. The Guilt

Accidental Engagement: Chapter 4 The Guilt  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER: All of these characters belong to me! I also live on the planet Zarflon with a blue beaked mammal as my only companion!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this is taking me so long. There doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day to write fan fiction, study the Roman Emperors, and memorize the different kinds of sand dunes (yes, there is more than one kind of dune). I'm trying though. So, don't give up on me yet, I swear there will be more to come.  
  
Sorry, this is so short.  
  
  
"Oh come on, O'Connell!" Willie's voice accused, "Don't tell me you're that quick to just give up your freedom and strap on the ball 'n chain."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am!" Rick's voice shouted at him.  
  
Evelyn looked up from what she had been writing. She had only been half listening to the recoded conversation Rick had given her earlier that week, every now and again rolling her eyes at what the three men said. Yet, those words caught her off guard. She started to think upon it, realizing she'd never expected O'Connell to say anything that would mean giving up his freedom. She couldn't help daydreaming a little about if he really was going to marry her.  
  
"Evy!" Jonathan called as he entered the hotel room without knocking.  
  
Surprised and feeling guilty, like she had just been caught reading someone else's diary, Evy jumped up and squeaked, "Jonathan!" She shut off the recording and tried to hide what was going on. "What do you want?"  
  
He inspected her for a moment, then shook his head. "Is it just me or have you and Rick been acting weird lately?"  
  
"Maybe it's the English air?" Evy lied, "Is that what you came to bother me about?"  
  
"No, actually I came to ask about tomorrow night. Why are we suddenly accepting party invitations from Eliza Hollow?" He spoke the words with disgust as if he were about to vomit.  
  
Evy avoided his eyes and tried to seem nonchalant. "Since when did you turn down a party?"  
  
"Me? Never. But I know you, Evy. You can't stand one of Eliza's parties, even those cutesy little teas she used to have on her birthday when you were little." He leaned on the back of a chair and stared his sister down. "What's going on?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Evelyn decided to fess up. "Alright, I'll tell you." She paused to make sure she was ready for whatever her brother's reaction would be. "You see, Rick met up with Willie in the bar the night we arrived. Then, he got mad and told everyone he was my fiancee. Now we have Eliza throwing us an engagement party, my old friends are starting to nose into my private life, and Willie tried to blackmail Rick."  
  
Jonathan blinked at her once or twice, then his face twitched. In another second he had burst out laughing. "Fine. You don't want to tell me. Okay." He caught his breath and tried to control his fits of chuckles. "I'll tell you, baby sister, you should become a writer."  
  
As he started to leave, Evelyn stood motionless from shock. As she sunk into a chair she bumped the phonograph. The cylinder began to play again. Loud and clear came Rick's voice, "If I'm marrying her, I'm not a bachelor anymore or are the rules different here?"  
  
As Jonathan turned, his sister covered the player with a sheet. He gave her a puzzled expression. "Radio?" She said it more like a question than a statement. "In the next room. They always play the radio too loud."  
  
Just giving a confused nod, Jonathan let it go and exited the room. As he exited, a woman entered. He didn't notice her, he had started laughing again. The woman only shook her head slightly. "Hmm, some things never seem to change," she muttered.  
  
"Cordelia Wentford!" Evy greeted with a sigh of relief. It was nice to see a familiar face that wasn't Eliza or her brother, "It's about time you came to see me."  
  
"Cordelia Porter, thank you very much," she replied with a grin, holding out her hand to show off the gold band that seemed to glow in the sunlight.  
  
Evy couldn't help laughing out loud. "Porter! As in Colin Porter, the little boy that used to try and gross us out with his insect collection?"  
  
"Oh, I made him throw that out years ago," Cordelia joked as she took a seat across from her old friend, "I've heard you're soon going to join the ranks of us married women."  
  
Evelyn nervously gave a quick nod. She hadn't expected the rumor to cause her to lie so much. Still, she wanted Rick to suffer some more, so it wasn't time to tell the truth.  
  
Cordelia glanced around the room. "What are you going to wear tomorrow night?"  
  
With a tolerant sigh, Evy told her friend, "You and clothes. You're right, some things never change."  
  
As the two women began to go through Evy's suitcases they caught up on life. Cordelia was happily married, despite the usual quirks that married couples tend to find annoying, but only discover after the first month as husband and wife. She and Colin were planning to start a family. She filled in Evelyn on what had happened to some of the people they had grown up with, telling each story with humor and excitement.  
  
Meanwhile, Evelyn explained about her time in Cairo, even mentioning the fact that she had yet to break herself of her clumsiness. "Remember how Mrs. Dougal used to call me a destructive storm. Well, I appear to have gone from storm to hurricane."  
  
"Was it one of your accidents that caused you to meet Rick?" Cordelia asked, her eyes shining with the want of a good romance story, "I asked Rick about how you met and all he said was that you saved him."  
  
Without thinking, Evy confessed, "He was being hung."  
  
"Hung!" her friend cried out, "For what?!"  
  
"I asked once; I didn't receive a proper answer, but I've decided that I don't want to know."  
  
"I would have never guessed him for a...criminal," Cordelia pointed out, "He seems so chivalrous and...well, he most certainly loves you."  
  
"Wait, when did you meet him?"  
  
"I had a talk with your Rick the other night," Cordelia confessed, "He's...not the sort of man Eliza and I would have expected you to marry..."  
  
Feeling defensive, Evy began to say, "Yes, well I am...."  
  
Cordelia cut her off. "I'm glad he's not that sort of man." For the first time in her life, Evelyn saw her friend with a solemn expression. "Honestly, Eliza was always telling me that you'd end up with someone like her brother who'd spend all his time keeping you in your place. I'm happy that she's wrong."  
  
At first Evy wasn't sure of what to say back. She smiled at Cordelia and responded with, "Thank you." As a second thought, the woman added, "You two talk about me?"  
  
The bright smile returned to Cordelia's face. "You weren't here to speak up for yourself, so you can't blame us for gossiping a little." She lowered her voice, "Quite frankly, I think Eliza is jealous. You've met her husband."  
  
"You mean the man with the personality of a pocket book?"  
  
"That would be him. She thought she had the greatest catch of them all. Then you come along with a dashing ex-legionnaire on your arm and new fortune in your procession. She's always been trying to prove she's better than the rest of us. It's about time someone put her in her place and I'm glad you are the one to do it, Evy. She's given you more trouble than any of the rest of us." Cordelia took out a dress and held it up to Evy, then shook her head 'no'. "Now you know she's going to try and talk you out of marrying Rick. Don't you let her do it."  
  
Evelyn could feel the guilt set in. Her friends wanted her to marry Rick, not only for her own good, but for the good of their sanity. If Eliza wasn't one-uped soon she was going to drive them all mad. Yet, it was all a lie and they were going to disappointed to find out. She wanted to prepare her friend for the truth, without actually telling the truth (that was Rick's job). "Actually...I'm not entirely sure Rick and I are ready to marry. I mean, we've barely known each other and I still want to go back to Egypt for a little more studying..."  
  
"That is not the sort of attitude I want to hear from you, Evelyn Carnahan...I mean future Mrs. O'Connell," Cordelia scolded, "You and Rick are going to be very happy, I can feel it. The party tomorrow will be beautiful. That is, of course, as long as we keep our eyes open. Do you think Eliza may set out any nasty surprises?"  
  
Sinking into her chair, Evy replied glumly, "Trust me, it will be a night for surprises." 


	5. Jonathan and Rick

Accidental Engagement: Chapter 5 Jonathan and Rick  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to write a disclaimer? You all know they don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a short chapter to let you all know this story is still being written. Thanks again for all your reviews.  
  
  
The party wasn't for another eight hours and Rick was already trying to hide his fear. He continually paced the hotel room. Every now and again he'd go to his weapons duffel (*what exactly is that thing called?*) as if he was going to reveal a secret it held. Then, he'd sigh and go back to pacing. O'Connell at last exited his room and headed for Evy's.  
  
The man held up his fist to knock, then dropped it once more to his side. Rick then marched up and down the hallway for a bit. At last, he went back to his room and unrolled the duffel. Amongst the many pockets and folds of the khaki material, the nervous man retrieved something small.  
  
Jonathan sat in the room watching the entire spectacle with confusion. "Rick, I'm trying to ask you a question!"  
  
"Not now, Jonathan," the man muttered as he pocketed a jewelry box.  
  
The velvet case caught Jonathan's attention. His heart nearly jumped out of his body. "What is that?!"  
  
Rick smiled at him and revealed a diamond ring. "I'm going to ask your sister to marry me. We're going to move far away from you. Then you'll have to always solve your own problems and find someone else to put up with you."  
  
Carnahan's mouth fell open and his breath shortened. "What?!" Suddenly, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder and let out a yell. The image of Rick holding out the ring disappeared and Jonathan realized that he had just hallucinated.  
  
Rick was standing over him with his strong hand still on the man's shoulder. "Did you just doze off or something? What are you yelling about?"  
  
Releasing a long sigh, Jonathan gulped. "Oh, nothing....I just... What did you say was in the box?"  
  
"Evy's bracelet. Remember, she almost forgot in Cairo and I grabbed it before we left." Rick held out the case to Jonathan. "You better take it to her in case she wants to wear it tonight."  
  
"Why do I have to take it to her?" Evy's brother demanded to know.  
  
Rick only growled out a "because" then went to roll his duffel back up. The hotel cleaning staff didn't like it when he left weapons sitting out. He'd already scared the wits out of two maids.  
  
Jonathan rose from the chair he had been lounging in and fumbled with the case as it was tossed to him. "You know, you and Evy have been avoiding each other for at least three days now. As happy as I am to have the time without you two lovebirds kissing every five minutes, I'd just like to point out that there is obviously something going on! I demand you tell me! In fact, I'm not leaving this room until you explain what in bloody hell is going on!"  
  
Rick glanced up from what he was doing, then wordlessly stood, grabbed Jonathan by the back of his collar, and threw him out. As his face hit the hallway carpet, Jonathan could hear Rick's door slam and the lock turn.  
  
Picking himself up, Jonathan tried to maintain some dignity and muttered, "Alright then. I'll just take this bracelet to Evy. But expect me back here before..."  
  
Through the wooden door, he was interrupted by a growl. "Goodbye Jonathan!" 


	6. Jonathan and Evy

Accidental Engagement: Chapter 6 Jonathan and Evy  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Previous Chapters to learn something you already know.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU PEOPLE SEND!!! Do you know why? Because I ask a question and you give me answers. It's a great thing. Thanks everyone!!!!  
  
Warning: This chapter has absolutely not plot points. It's just here for character development. Besides, I love Jonathan's annoying character and I wanted him in here a little more.  
  
  
The party was almost upon him when Jonathan knocked on his sister's door with the bracelet box in his hand. He glanced back to Rick's door, thinking back to his previous delusions and tried to laugh at himself. No one answered his knocking. With confusion, he went down to the lobby.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Carnahan, your sister did leave a message for you," the manager explained handing Jonathan a slip of paper. The note was short, saying Evelyn had received a call from the museum and would be back shortly.  
  
Whether it was out of boredom or the need to nose into his baby sister's personal life is hard to say, but the fact remains the same that he went to the museum to fetch her.  
  
The building was closed for the evening, so Evelyn was alone in the reading room (*There really is a reading room in the British Museum, I looked it up. The only thing I don't know is whether or not that reading room was there in the 1920's.) with books spread out around her. She stood up with a frustrated sigh and was about to go for another book when Jonathan came in. (*I just assume that the British Museum has a library, but it should going by two pieces of evidence 1: they have a reading room therefore there must be books to read and 2: all major history museums have some kind of a research library....okay, I'll stop interrupting the story.)  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"Well, that's a warm welcome I must say," her brother replied as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dress trousers, "You do realize that the party is in an hour, correct."  
  
Evy flew passed him in order to snatch up a couple of the thick volumes from the table and return them to the shelves. "I know, I know. I just really wanted to have this done..."  
  
"You mean so you can avoid the party," Jonathan cut her off knowingly.  
  
Pausing from her work, Evy kept her eyes from meeting her brother's. "I beg your pardon."  
  
With a sigh, Jonathan sat down. "I know you think I'm a shallow, vain, greedy, daft ass at times...and you'd be right, but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention to what goes on in your life, ol' mum. I admit, I don't know the details however, I have a sinking suspicion that it has to do with Rick and this party."  
  
Feeling a little defeated, Evy plopped down in a chair next to Jonathan. "Do you remember the last time we had an outing with the Hollows?"  
  
"Of course. We all took the train out to Ramsgate and had a picnic. Willie was so drunk by the end of the day, he belted out two choruses of 'Bicycle Built For Two' and kept claiming to be the great-grandson of Napoleon." Jonathan began to laugh at the memory.  
  
His sister also laughed. "Actually, I had forgotten about that part. I do remember a toast. It was Eliza's idea. We had to each raise our glass and say what we hoped for the future. You hoped to wake up in the morning without a hangover."  
  
"Yeah," Jonathan said with awe as he recalled the day, "And your hope was that you wouldn't have to be in competition with the Hollows for your whole life...but I don't think they heard you when you said it."  
  
"It's probably better that they didn't."  
  
"Well, you're not in competition anymore," he pointed out, "We won. We have the wealth of Egypt, I have a stunning social life, and you have Rick. Now, are you ready to go to the party?"  
  
Evy rolled her eyes. "I don't have Rick; he's just sort of...here. Although, I did enjoy that shade of green Eliza turned when Rick kissed me." The woman grew a wicked smile.  
  
Jonathan grabbed his sister's coat and pulled her out of the chair. "Well, if you want to make her completely sick so she tosses her caviar, I suggest you and Rick make-out in the corner tonight."  
  
"JONATHAN!"  
  
"What? It isn't like you two haven't swapped spit before?!" he told her as he dagged her out of the room before she felt the impulse to read more.  
  
"Has it ever crossed your mind to show a least a small amount of tact?" she asked as she pulled on her black trench.  
  
"My dear sister, I am nothing but tactful!" He gave her the bracelet afraid he would forget that he had it. "Rick found this in his portable arsenal."  
  
"It's called a gunnysack, Jonathan," Evy told him as she removed the article of jewelry from the box and held it out as a silent command for him to clasp it for her.  
  
"Please, Evy. Don't try to teach me anything new when I'm sober."  
  
  
_________________  
COMING UP....THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....THE PARTY!!! 


	7. The Party 1

Accidental Engagement: Chapter 7 The Party (1)  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Previous Chapters to learn something you already know.  
  
  
FINALLY! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....A moment that will be seperated into parts, but that's only because I write really short chapters. Also, sorry it took me so long. I would like to blame society and my parents. I mean, everyone else does right.  
  
  
Evy, Rick, and Jonathan all took one cab. Jonathan sat between the couple, still confused and trying not to seem as nosy everytime Rick glanced over at Evelyn. They were the last ones to the party (something Eliza had planned so she could draw even more attention to the "couple" as they entered). When everyone cheered with many congradulations, Jonathan was automatically at the front of the crowd thanking them for their enthusiasm. The clapping stopped and everyone stared at the man like he had just sprouted wings made out of clay.  
  
Evy groaned. "We forgot to explain eveything to him in the cab," she whispered to Rick, "We really should have..."  
  
"And miss that look on his face," Rick whistled, "Hell no."  
  
He reached out to lead her in front of him with his hand on her arm, but Evelyn flinched away faster than he could move. It didn't take a librarian to tell O'Connell that she didn't want him to touch her at that moment with everyone watching them.  
  
Her face, which had originally been full of laughter at his situation was a constant frown. "Shouldn't you tell them now?" she hissed.  
  
Rick's eyebrows creased in confusion. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't think it's right to lead them on any longer. Don't you agree?" She didn't turn to face him, just threw her hushed tone in his direction as the group returned their attention to herself and Rick.  
  
O'Connell sighed, still not seeing what was wrong. He opened his mouth to ask something, but was interrupted by three women wisking Evy aside as they chattered like squirrels. Still sensing Evy's odd mood, Rick managed to grab Cordelia and requested, "Do me a favor, please. Keep Evelyn away from the alcohol." The woman only laughed, then flitered off to gossip with her ex-school mates.  
  
It wasn't long before Rick was swept to another part of the room where the men in their best tuxes were drinking brandy. They resembled a flock of pompus penguins in their neatly pressed shirt fronts and shining brass buttons. Jonathan tried to immitate them, but his more relaxed stance would never fit in with their straight backed strutting. It was like they endured Jonathan to remind themselves that soon their wives would be asleep and they could sneak out for an evening at the local casino.  
  
"So, where is old lady Evelyn Carnahan?" one man laughed, amused at the thought of her being engaged.  
  
Jonathan swallowed whaterever he was sipping before pointing to his sister. "She's over there in the blue dress."  
  
The man resembled one of the Imotep's servants with his jaw dropped. "No," he kept saying, "That can't be Evy. When did she grow a chest?"  
  
"Hey!" Rick snapped, taking note of the equally displeased expression on Jonathan's face.  
  
The group of men all turned to him and it was as if a spotlight had fallen on Rick at that moment ready for police interagation. Willie coughed out an introduction. "Gentlemen, may I indtroduce Evy's fiancee, Rick O'Connell."  
  
Jonathan said nothing. He kept a stoic face as the men all asked Rick about Egypt and his past. When they were at last called to another part of the room by their wives, O'Connell tried to read Jonathan's expression.  
  
The two men stood shoulder to shoulder both facing Evy and watching her try to escape one of her schoolmate's stories about finding a suitable nurse for her three brats.  
  
"So, you and my sister," Jonathan at last said.  
  
Rick thought a moment about how to answer. Finally, all he said was "Yep."  
  
"I suppose my opinion won't change anything."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sighing, Jonathan responded with "In that case, welcome to the family, O'Connell."  
  
Rick let out a sputter of surprise as his pretend fiancee's brother shook his hand. He was really in for it now. He needed to talk to Evelyn.  
  
As he crossed the room to find her, the man noted the wicked smile on Eliza Hollow's face. Her eyes followed him intently with a smile that said she knew the truth.  
  
O'Connell moved a little faster in order to reach Evy. He made it to her side and was sure he had her attention by taking her by the arm. As he pulled her aside and she looked at him like he was nuts, Rick whispered, "We need to discuss a few things."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked inocently immitating his earlier tone. She smiled at him, her spirits having been cheered by the thought that soon it would all be over.  
  
"I think I know what I'm going to tell them, but I want you to hear it first..."  
  
The annoying shout of Eliza Hollow interrupted him. Evy saw Rick give the woman the darkest glare she had ever seen and he tried to finish what he wanted to say before Eliza continued. However, her announcement wouldn't allow him any more words.  
  
Wine glasses had been passed out to each guest. Eliza rose her own cup and paused to make sure all pupils were on her. She smiled sweetly and began her speech, "As you all know, we're here to celebrate the engagement of our dear Evy to Mr. Rick O'Connell..."  
  
Rick panicked for a split-second. It was too late and he was helpless to stop whatever Eliza was about to say.  
______________________  
Note: I'm sorry to everyone but the last chapter won't be up for a little while. My reasoning for this I will explain. I live in Arizona where it has been a warm winter and I'm sick of it. Therefore, I am escaping this state for a weekend. So, just hold on for a little while longer and I'll try to post the last chapter as soon as possible. Thanks!!!!! 


	8. The Part 2

Accidental Engagement: Chapter 8 The Party (2)  
By SpelCastrMax  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Previous Chapters to learn something you already know.  
  
This where it all gets a little cliche, but cliches make the happiest endings.  
I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS!!!!  
  
  
  
Eliza Hollow's bright red lips parted in a wicked grin. "As I understand it, our own Evy has finally caught a husband. We always knew you'd find something worth while in that dessert someday." Everyone laughed except the couple.  
  
The woman chuckled in that stereotypical rich way as she went on with the speech. "Well, all joking aside, I would just like to wish you both every happiness. To Evelyn and Rick." She raised her glass and waited for everyone to join her in the toast before taking a sip.  
  
While they all repeated the two names, Rick used the noise as a chance to whisper to Evy. "I don't trust her."  
  
Glancing up at him, Evelyn replied in a light tone, "Trust? That coming from you is funny."  
  
O'Connell saw through the tiny smile she offered him. "What has been with you lately?"  
  
"Why did you do all this, Rick?" Evy questioned, keeping her voice under the din of the constant talking in the room. "Why didn't you stop all this when you had the chance?"  
  
Feeling his mouth go dry, the young man tried to decide on a reason. "I...I guess I thought I was protecting you...I think that was the reason."  
  
Evy tried not to laugh at him outright. "You don't know?"  
  
"Well...a lo...lot has happened since all this s...started," was his excuse.  
  
Rick watched Evy's face. She was amused by his nervous stuttering and his answers were processing in her mind. Her memory wandered to a moment only a short time before that when she and Jonathan had been leaving the museum. He had asked what she had meant when she said Rick wasn't hers.  
  
"We can't expect Rick to stick around forever, you know," she explained as they went to meet the man in question, "I'm sure he's growing tired of helping you fight your way out of trouble by now."  
  
Jonathan rubbed his chin. "True. And the cowboy really doesn't seem the settling down type, does he." Evy didn't reply and her brother, thinking he had made her depressed again, put in, "Sorry, Ol' Mu...um sorry, Evy. It's only...remember. I've met his type. He was just looking for a good time." The rest of the cab ride the two joked about what it could have been that put Rick in jail, although in the back of her mind Evy was searching for something to prove Jonathan wrong.  
  
At last, Rick brought her back to reality when he stated, "Evelyn, I didn't come with you all the way to England just to watch you be persecuted by your so called friends."  
  
Apparently, he had said exactly the right thing. She rewarded him with her true smile and said, "You did come all the way to England with me, didn't you."  
  
All little fed up with her odd behavior, he growled, "I didn't come for the weather, now did I." Seeing her grin widen, Rick sighed, still confused but willing to accept it. He leaned down and in a hushed voice told her, "I came to be with you."  
  
As O'Connell was about to kiss her, a reminder of their current perdicament walked over. Eliza batted her eyes at them and with the sweetness of a child inquired, "Why Evy, honey, where is your engagement ring? Did you loose it?"  
  
The entire room went silent and all eyes fell upon the three standing in the lamplight. Evelyn's eyes grew a little as she tried glancing at Rick, urging him to tell the truth. However, he was too busy glowering at Eliza as she went on with her exposé of their hoax.  
  
"You know, come to think of it. I don't believe I have ever seen you wear an engagement ring," Eliza pointed out, "I hope something didn't happened to it in Cairo. That would be just ghastly." As she spoke every word, her eyes lit up. She knew they weren't engaged. She knew it was just some joke, probably to change Evelyn's reputation. She also knew she had them cornered.  
  
Rick wished he could hit her stuck-up, makeup smeared face, but that would look worse for Evy. What would all the guests think if her "fiancee" gave the hostess a black eye? If it hadn't been for that fact, he would have gladly made an exception to his rule about punching women.  
  
Eliza kept her triumphant expressions hidden from the rest of the room as she addressed her brother. "Oh, Willie. What if it's on the floor someplace? You better check around for it." Her concern, though fake, convinced all the guests even William.  
  
"Trust me, Eliza," Willie replied beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in his glass, "If there was a diamond on the floor I'm sure Jonathan would have noticed it by now."  
  
His sister went on with her charade, "Oh dear. Evy, darling, what could have happened to your ring? That is...unless there is something you would like to tell all of us?"  
  
Evelyn and Rick looked at one another, then at the other faces about the room. Jonathan was bewildered. He shrugged at them, as if silently saying he had no idea what was going on. Cordielia and her husband were in another part of the parlor. She genuinely smiled at them with complete trust that whatever reason the couple had was a good one.  
  
Taking a deep breath and feeling her own heart beat, Evylen Carnahan knew Rick still hadn't figured out how to explain the truth. It was up to her. She exhaled, blinking once or twice as she decided on the perfect word choice. When the sentence came to her, Evy made sure to hold her head high in confidence, her voice strong and her face un-intimidated.  
  
Staring directly at her childhood rival, she said, "Eliza, kindly shut up!"  
  
With the entire party suspended in a stunned silence, the young woman took Rick by the hand and announced with a giant grin, "I think I need some fresh air. Care to join me?"  
  
Even Rick was surprised by this response. He blindly followed Evy onto the back terrace, where his gawking turned to a chuckle. "How long have you been holding that in?"  
  
Ms. Carnahan only gave him a sweet expression. "You don't need to know everything about me, you know."  
  
"I can try," he replied.  
  
Evy glanced inside, peering through the glass window at everyone recovering from the mere thought of Evelyn Carnahan yelling at anyone, especially Eliza Hallow. The balance of power had finally shifted. "Rick, don't you think it's time we tell them the truth."  
  
"Why?" was his answer as he leaned down, trying to finish their kiss from earlier.  
  
However, she wasn't done talking and dodged his lips. "They are going to be confused when there's no wedding."  
  
Offhandedly and still out for his kiss, Rick stated, "Then we'll have a wedding."  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Evy said, "Be serious."  
  
"I am being serious." The words were casual, but they caught her off guard. Rick realized he had her attention and grew nervous. He coughed a little before going on. "Evelyn, I really don't understand why we have to change anything. This...we...what I'm trying to..."  
  
Evy's breath was trapped in her throat. "Are you proposing to me?" she asked with complete shock.  
  
"Trying to, yeah," he replied with a sigh.  
  
The woman's knees proceeded to give way and she, the one who had told Eliza to shut up a less than a minute ago, nearly fainted. Rick almost missed her, but managed to grab her arms awkwardly, pulling her closer until he knew she was steady. After making sure she was alright, he asked, "Was that an answer?"  
  
In a voice that sound more like a scared question, Evy said, "Yes."  
  
"Was that a 'yes' to both of my questions?" he inquired cautiously.  
  
Regaining some of her composure, Evelyn responded with "I never actually heard you ask the first question."  
  
Rick knew she was teasing. He smiled and she smiled and it turned into a genuine normal, warm, romantic moment between the two of them (there was bound to be at least one of those moments someplace in this story).  
  
As they leaned in to share the traditional kiss, O'Connell stated, "Now that we're really engaged should we go inside and announce it again?"  
  
"I would rather be sacrificed before an Egyptian alter than go back in there," she grumbled.  
  
Rick nodded and reached into his pocket. "Okay, since we really are engaged now I'm going to give you something...just don't faint again." A cool gold band slid onto her hand.  
  
Of course she was stunned. "When...Rick, when did you buy this?"  
  
He slyly replied (as men often do when they know they've done something right), "That's my secret."  
  
"Now I'm curious as to whether or not you didn't just plan out this whole thing." Giving a mischievous glance, Evy assured him "Be warned that I will torture the truth out of you soon enough."  
  
"What's your hurry?" Rick wanted to know as he wrapped an arm around her, "We have the rest of our lives."  
  
For the umpteenth time that evening, Rick tried to kiss Evy. This time they were interrupted by a slightly tipsy Jonathan who stepped onto the terrace. "Oh, I wondered where you lot had got to? What's going on out here? Oh you know, O'Connell, I hope you don't expect me to treat you any differently just because you'll be my brother-in-law. And if you ever hurt my sister I'll find some..."  
  
He continued to rant until Evy finally firmly cut in. "Jonathan, go away."  
  
Her brother looked at the two of them, then at the ring on her finger, then back to the couple. "Did I barge in on something?"  
  
With a slight growl, Rick motioned for Jonathan to leave. "I'd like to spend some time with my fiancee, if you don't mind."  
  
"What? It isn't like I haven't seen you two..."  
  
"Jonathan!" the man and woman snapped.  
  
So, with Jonathan backing off, Rick finally kissed Evy, but no one would ever know that it was their first kiss as an engaged couple.  
______________  
Okay, so the ending is sorta sappy, but it was about engagements. You couldn't have possibly expected it to end any other way...Thanks for reading!!!! 


End file.
